Harry Potter The Beginning of the End
by LA07Cal
Summary: These are IM conversations between HP characters. A lot of surprises are in store for supposedly Seventh Year student Harry Potter. He tries to keep in touch with friends before summer is over and all his nightmares become reality. Enjoy&review. Much love
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of these incredible characters. Also, the bold at the bottom (before Harry and Neville log out) it shows what Harry is thinking. Hope you enjoy. Review, they keep me going. Thanks! Much love.**

Neville: Hello? Is anyone here?

Luna: Ooh, this is quite intriguing.

Neville: Luna! When'd you get here?

Luna: Daddy invented the Virtual 5000. I'm on it right now, actually. It allows me to talk to you without speaking.

Neville: Hold on, your dad invented this?

Luna: Yes.

_Ron had entered the conversation. _

Ron: Neville? Luna?

Neville: Hey Ron.

Luna: Hello Ronald.

Ron: Um, hi. What is this?

Luna: I don't know what you're on, but daddy invented a Virtual 5000 that I'm currently using. It allows me to talk to you without speaking. Very useful, though it did cost daddy quite a lot at Gringotts...

Ron: Blimey, Luna, this isn't a...Virtual... whatever. My dad said muggles use them to research things and talk to friends.

Luna: Oh no, Ronald, I believe you're mistaken. Daddy's just adding a few finishing touches and then he'll be able to sell it. Doesn't it sound wonderful?

Neville: Wait, is it a Virtual 5000 or a computer?

Ron: A computer.

Luna: A virtual 5000.

Ron: Bloody hell, Luna! Fine, don't believe me. Go call it your Virtual.

Luna: It's a Virtual 5000.

_Hermione has entered the conversation._

_Harry has entered the conversation._

Hermione: Hello Luna, Neville.

Ron: And what am I? A distant cousin?

Hermione: Sorry, Ron, I didn't see you there.

Ron: Figures.

Harry: Hi guys. How are you?

Luna: Oh hello, Harry. I'm fine, thank you. How did you receive a Virtual 5000? Daddy said he hadn't completed all of them just yet...

Ron: Merlin's Pants, Luna, it's a computer.

Luna: Ronald seems to be under the impression that we are on devices called 'computers'. Sooner or later you'll learn the truth, Ron.

Ron: I—ugh, it's not even worth it.

Hermione: Stop it, Ron. I miss all of you.

Harry: Me too. How is everyone's summer?

Ron: Boring. And irritating. Fred and George said they had learned a spell from Lupin to turn invisible without using a cloak. Hah, can you believe I believed them? Nearly got my finger chopped off, did I! I'll get them back, though...

Hermione: On the contrary, Ron, that sounds very entertaining. However, I am discouraged that they keep playing those dangerous pranks on everyone. What if you _had _gotten your finger chopped off. They wouldn't be laughing then.

Neville: My advice is to not listen to them.

Harry: I agree with Neville.

_Ginny has entered the conversation._

Ginny: Hello everyone!

Ron: Ginny, you know you can just talk to me in the house...

Ginny: Oh don't spoil my fun, Ron. Can't I chat with you?

Harry: Of course.

Luna: Hello Ginny. How is your summer?

Ginny: Excellent! Nice to see you here, Luna. I'm almost an old pro at Whizzing Targets; I've been practicing. I buried Ron. Fred and George cheated.

Ron: It was luck, obviously. I think Fred bewitched my arrow.

Ginny: Stop making excuses, Ron. You lost thirty-four.

Ron: It was bewitched, I tell you!

Luna: Ronald, you are so amusing sometimes. Just like you cannot admit that you are using daddy's Virtual 5000 right now.

Ginny: Virtual...what?

Ron: Oh for Merlin's Sake, drop it already!

Harry: If I may interject, Luna, I believe that they are called computers. Ron's father told me all about the new muggle technology.

Neville: Um, I'll just let you guys settle this...

Hermione: I'm afraid I have to go.

Luna: Alright, goodbye, Hermione.

Ron: Bye Hermione.

Harry: See you soon.

Ginny: Bye!

_Hermione has left the conversation._

Neville: Harry...my Gran sends her sincerest sorrows to Dumbledore's loss. She says she's really sorry.

Harry: Um—thanks, Neville. And tell your Gran that I thank her for her thoughtfulness.

Ginny: Mom, er, needs help with the dishes, Ronald. See you guys soon! Can you believe seventh year is coming? Well for you guys, at least. Bye!

Harry: Bye Ginny.

Luna: Take care Ginger!

Neville: Ginger?

Luna: I call her Ginger.

Ginny: Haha. Bye guys.

_Ginny had left the conversation._

Luna: I have to go too. Farewell!

_Luna has left the conversation. _

Ron: Harry, it's fine. You—don't worry about it.

Harry: But Ron, it's like I'm lying to them. They're my friends. How do I...

Neville: Something wrong, Harry?

Ron: Blimey hell, Neville! I—we—he...haha! Got you!

Harry: Nice try, mate.

Ron: Harry! You—Neville, we're not lying to you. Seriously.

Neville: Okay, then...

Harry: No, Ron, this is wrong.

Ron: Harry, knock some sense into yourself, mate. You sound sick. Maybe you should go before you throw up or something. Need to be feeling great for seventh year!

Harry: Ron, it's only one person.

Neville: What's going on? Harry? Ron?

Ron: Nothing, he just feels sick.

Harry: Neville, can you keep a secret?

Ron: No, Harry! Think of what you're doing!

Neville: Yes, I can. Just to let you guys know, I'm really confused, too.

Harry: Well...

Ron: Harry!

Harry: Ron, I trust Neville. He's a great friend.

Neville: Thanks, Harry...

Harry: So, Neville. You have to swear not to tell a soul, okay?

Neville: Absolutely, Harry.

Ron: Merlin's Pants, I'm not staying for this.

_Ron has left the conversation._

Neville: Okay, I'm really confused. It's bad, isn't it?

Harry: It's...er, yeah.

Neville: Okay. I won't tell a soul.

Harry: Thanks. So, Neville...Ron, Hermione, and I aren't going to be a school next year.

Neville:...er, excuse me?

Harry: At least, I'm definitely not. They just made up the choice to come.

Neville: Come? Are you...going somewhere?

Harry: We're trying to—finish some of Dumbledore's business.

Neville: Blimey, Harry. They'll be Snatchers and everything out there, you know. You have a huge price sticker on your forehead, Harry. Everyone will be looking for you. And what if...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...

Harry: We've thought it all through. Of course, it'll be difficult, and extremely dangerous. That's why I had to break it off with Ginny. I could never bear it if it was my fault...if Voldemort somehow got to her to get to me...

Neville: That's so brave, Harry.

Harry: Hardly. But you can't tell a soul.

Neville: Well, I could come with you.

Harry: No! No, Neville, you—never. I am not endangering another person. It's bad enough that Ron and Hermione are going to come. No one else. Sorry.

Neville: I understand, Harry. Sorry.

Harry: It's not your fault. I just.. you can't. Sorry.

Neville: Okay. But, no offense...won't Ron and Hermione be in a lot of danger, too? I mean, aside from the obvious, if you're not at Hogwarts, and they're your best friends...won't the Ministry be a bit suspicious that they're not at school either?

Harry: As I said, everything's figured out.

Neville: Okay. Well, blimey, Harry, that sure is big news. You'll come back, right? After all this is through?

**Harry's glad Neville can't see the look on his face. He knew Neville was trying to be optimistic so he'd make Harry feel better, but it wasn't quite the comfort he saught.**

Harry: Sure. I mean, of course, Neville.

Neville: Don't worry, mate. Everything'll be all right. If it's not, it's not the end. That's what Gran says.

Harry: I...thanks, Neville. I have to go. Bye.

**Forever, Harry thought. He tried to push the thought from his mind, but it refused to go away.**

Neville: Bye Harry. Best of luck. We'll miss you terribly.

Harry: Thanks. Bye.

_Harry has left the conversation._

_Neville has left the conversation._

**What'd you think? Review, they keep me going. Thanks! Much love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own any of these incredible characters. Hope you enjoy. Review, they keep me going. Thanks! Much love.**

Hermione: Honestly, Harry, I can't believe you. You know Dumbledore would have a fit about this if...you know.

Harry: Don't be so dramatic, Hermione. I'm sure Dumbledore would've liked what I did. I trusted a friend...he always said to hold your friends close...

Ron: Sorry, mate, I agree with Hermione.

Harry: I'm sure you have two reasons to say that.

Ron: Excuse me?

Hermione: Boys, boys, we're getting off topic here.

Harry: I'm just saying, I don't see the harm in it.

Hermione: Don't see the harm? Harry, what if You-Know-Who finds out you told Neville and tortures him? What if Neville tells someone, just 'one more person', and soon the entire school knows? You should've thought through all the possible consequences before telling _anyone_, Harry. Or at least talked to Ron or me about it first!

Harry: Hermione, I don't need you and Ron's permission, okay? Neville won't tell anyone, he said he wouldn't tell a soul, and I trust that.

Hermione: I can see how Neville may not appear to be the kind of person who gossips, Harry, but what if it accidentally slips, or he goes under the Imperius Curse under You-Know-Who's orders for some reason, and tells them what you said?

Harry: Hermione, I said Dumbledore's business. What's he going to tell Voldemort? 'Yes, Harry Potter said he was on Dumbledore's business.' So then what? Is Voldemort going to skip over to Dumbledore's grave, make him rise from the dead, and ask what I meant?

Ron: Harry, I told you not to. It's not safe for Neville and, blimey hell, what if Hermione's right, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does something to Neville, and it's our fault?

Harry: Why are you guys teaming up on me? Let's just focus on the upcoming year, okay, instead of arguing our heads off like some dimwitted troll.

_Luna has entered the conversation._

Luna: Hello everyone.

Hermione: Hi, Luna!

Ron: How'd Loony get in here?

Hermione: Ronald!

Luna: It's quite alright, Hermione.

Harry: Hi Luna.

Luna: Hello Harry. Nice to see daddy's making so much money.

Ron: Not this again.

Hermione: Can we please not start an argument? Ron?

Ron: Don't look at me. I'm not the one telling everyone that my 'daddy' invented some sort of...

Hermione: Drop it!

Harry: Please do.

Luna: Oh my, the dementors are out again..

Harry: Dementors? I thought they roamed the grounds of Azkaban...

Hermione: They do...

Luna: Oh no, they visit often. Apparently the Ministry sent them to inspect many houses to look for any Death Eaters that have escaped.

Harry: Ridicules. Doesn't everyone realize that the Death Eaters are controlling the Ministry of Magic? Voldemort might as well be Minister.

Hermione: Of course people are aware of that, Harry. But what can we—they—anyone do about it?

Luna: It's quite terrible, I agree.

Harry: Luna, don't you feel chilly, unhappy, like your heart has frozen...?

Luna: Oh, no, Harry. I'm fairly happy right now.

Ron: Is that possible? I thought dementors were right outside your window paying a visit?

Luna: They are.

Hermione: Um... I'm a bit lost.

Luna: I don't get affected by them.

Harry: Your kidding?

Luna: To my pleasure, no. Daddy's not sure why that is...he gets cold and has horrible thoughts when they're around...but for reason's unknown I stay myself.

Harry: That's great!

Hermione: Very useful! I wonder why?

Ron: Maybe there's something in her brain that doesn't connect...

Hermione: Ronald! Stop it this instant!

Luna: Fascinating, isn't it?

Ron: Very.

Hermione: RON!

Ron: Sorry.

Harry: So Luna, that's one less dangerous thing for you. That's excellent. Maybe you can try to be near Ginny when a dementor comes around. Maybe your—special power, say—can help others ward off those feelings as well...

Ron: Ginny can take care of herself.

Hermione: He's just trying to help, Ronald. You don't have to snap.

Ron: I'm not snapping, I'm just defending my sister.

Hermione: There's hardly a reason to _defend _her. Harry wasn't _insulting_ her, were you, Harry?

Harry: Of course not, that would be a fool's errand.

Luna: I don't think that would work, Harry. Sorry. I tried to help daddy once when they were near but he felt the same way as always.

Harry: Oh. Okay.

Luna: Don't be so glum, Harry. The dementors aren't around a lot.

Harry: Thanks for offering, though.

Luna: My pleasure, Harry.

Ron: Harry, dad wants us off the computer.

Hermione: You're at the Burrow?

Harry: Yes.

Ron: Yes.

Hermione: I know _you're_ there, Ronald. I just didn't know Harry was...

Luna: How are you two in the same house on one computer but both your names show up?

Harry: I'm on a Virtual 5000.

Ron: HARRY!

Luna: Aha! Thank you for the proof, Harry!

Harry: Hahahaha.

Ron: You just had to do that.

Harry: Sorry, but the timing was perfect.

Fred: I agree.

George: Yes, very nice timing, Harry. Well done.

Fred: Maybe we can teach you another trick. There are these very useful substances from our underarm hair that allow the owner to—

Hermione: How did you two get in here?

Fred: On a computer.

George: Gee Hermione, I thought you'd know that, considering the clever witch you are.

Fred: Indeed. Not rocket science. Maybe hanging around Ron has finally rubbed off on you.

Ron: Ugh.

Hermione: Not that's not what I meant, I was just wondering how you came on without it—

Fred: Must go. Don't want to be late for our grand opening.

George: Everything's on sale, especially the Thirty Charming Spells to Charm Witches. It's been selling like crazy.

Fred: Definitely the best item so far.

George: Definitely. Cheerio mates.

Fred: See you soon.

_Fred has left the conversation._

_George has left the conversation._

Hermione: How did they come on without us seeing it?

Luna: It's debatable that they created a slimy substance out of their under arms...

Harry: Wait... so if they could see us without us seeing them come online...

Ron: Harry! I knew you shouldn't have told him!

Luna: I mean, unless they had a very complex potion...

Hermione: RON!

Luna: Got to go. Farewell.

_Luna has left the conversation._

Harry: You almost told Luna, Ron.

Ron: Yeah sure. She too busy thinking about armpit hairs to notice.

Hermione: We'd better watch what we say in case someone else sees.

Ron: Yeah. See you.

Harry: You're going?

Ron: Yes, Harry. Mum's baking. Bye, Hermione.

_Ron has left the conversation._

_Harry has left the conversation._

Hermione: Goodbye, boys.

_Hermione has left the conversation._

_Draco Malfoy has left the conversation._

**Dun dun dun. Haha. Hope you liked it. Review please, they keep me going. Much love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, don't own any characters and am not related to the author. Hope you enjoy. I don't like this one that much, but keep reviewing. It really helps. Much love.**

Snape: So what happened?

Draco: Like I'm going to tell you. You'll obviously take the glory for yourself after you try to kill me or whatever it is your planning behind my mother's back...

Snape: What glory, Draco? Dumbledore is dead. Draco, you know as well as I that I am only trying to keep you safe. Your mother and I care about your safety, you know, and it'd be a lot easier if you—

Draco: Shut up you dumb arse. You already got the credit for killing the old bat when I was going to do it. Potter and his Mudblood and Weasley friends are my business. You go and think up more ways to get me out of the way so the Dark Lord will think greatly of you, okay?

_Draco has left the conversation._

Snape: Stupid boy.

_Severus Snape has left the conversation._

**A few hours later.**

Draco: Crabbe? Goyle?

Crabbe: Hey Draco.

Goyle: Any big news? Did you murder Potter?

Draco: Shut up you idiot. The Dark Lord is going to murder Potter. If I did it he'd kill me, and you two too. For being involved.

Goyle: So...what happened?

Draco: Did you know that people could go online without other people realizing they're watching the conversation?

Crabbe: I don't go online. These keyboard things are really hard to use. They're so small.

Goyle: I know! And they have a lot of different stuff to press. It's too complex.

Draco: Shut up! I heard Potter and Weasley and the mudblood talking. They were finishing some business for Dumbledore and they told that fat Longbottom kid. The Mudblood was saying how it was dangerous because The Dark Lord could torture him to see what Potter told them. I think that would be unnecessary. We could save him the trouble.

Goyle: I dunno, Malfoy... won't Snape get suspicious?

Draco: That ridicules old man? He'd be lucky if he saw that Lovegood was loony.

Goyle: Ha.

Crabbe: I dunno...

Draco: Shut up, it's perfect. My dad's still not the Dark Lord's favorite, and if we know what's going on in idiotic Potter's mind, it'll restore that faith.

Goyle: Okay. What are we gonna do to that Neville kid?

Draco: I've got an idea.. hold on.

_Draco has added Neville to the conversation._

Neville: Hey! I...I can't talk right now!

Draco: Calm down, Longbottom. I was just wondering if you knew a thing or two about why Potter and his friends aren't going to school this year.

Neville: Er, what?

Draco: Don't play dumb, Neville. What are they doing?

Goyle: Fess up.

Draco: Shut up Goyle.

Crabbe: Yeah, shut up.

Draco: I swear, if you guys weren't useful, I'd get rid of you in a flash.

Goyle: Shut your mouth, Malfoy.

_Neville has left the conversation._

Draco: Dammit. Filthy Potter and his stupid friends.

_Goyle has left the conversation._

_Crabbe has left the conversation._

_Draco has left the conversation._

**Two days later.**

Luna: Neville? Is that you?

Harry: No, it's me, Luna. Hi.

Luna: Oh, hello Harry. I was expecting Neville...he said there was something urgent and he needed all of us here. Shall I add Hermione and Ronald?

Harry: Yeah. I'll get Neville.

Luna: Splendid.

_Luna has added Hermione to the conversation._

_Luna has added Ron to the conversation._

Ron: What now? I have to finish packing the—I mean, packing my things. My books.

Luna: Isn't it awfully early to start, Ronald? July's just passed.

Ron: Mum's making me pack early.

Luna: Are you lying?

Hermione: Amazing what an insightful mind you have, Luna.

Luna: Why, thank you Hermione.

Ron: Are you sure she meant it as a compliment?

Harry: Shut up Ron. Haha.

Hermione: Ronald, you watch your mouth.

Ron: Sorry, _mom._

_Neville has entered the conversation._

Neville: Guys! Great, you're all here. Malfoy invited me into his, Crabbe's, and Goyle's conversation and—

Luna: Hello Neville.

Ron: Hold on, did you say Malfoy?

Hermione: Why did he invite you in?

Harry: Malfoy? As in that bastard Draco Malfoy?

Neville: Yes, Draco. He knows you're not going to school next year, Harry. You and Hermione and Ron.

Luna: Wait, you're not going to be in Seventh Year? Did you get held back? I've never heard of that before...

Ron: No.

Hermione: Yes.

Harry: In a sense.

Luna: Oh, I'll miss you three terribly. But wait—you'll be in me and Ginny's classes?

Hermione: Oh, no, Luna, not that way..

Ron: Terrific, Neville.

Neville: Sorry.

Luna: It's okay if you can't tell me.

Harry: What?

Ron: Excuse me?

Hermione: Oh, Luna, you're simply wonderful. Isn't she wonderful?

Luna: No, I just think that someone's business is someone's business, and it's not mine. I don't want to interfere.

Neville: You're amazing. I mean, not you you, but...no, well, you are a...good friend, I mean that it's amazing how you...can let people, you can...

Ron: Oh for Merlin's Sake, Neville.

Harry: Go ahead and say it, mate.

Hermione: Wait; let him finish what he had started.

Neville: Okay, anyways, Malfoy is probably going to be extra careful about you, Harry. He might send spies or something.

Hermione: We appreciate your thoughtfulness, Neville, really, but we've got it all planned out.

Neville: Okay. Keep me posted.

Harry: We really do appreciate it, Neville.

Ron: Yeah.

Hermione: Now tell Luna what you were going to say, Neville.

Neville: Actually, I, uh, have to go. Sorry. Bye.

Luna: Farewell Neville!

_Neville has left the conversation._

Hermione: That's a shame.

Ron: Maybe we should hint it out—

Hermione: No, that's Neville's to attend to.

Harry: Ron, you're mum's calling.

Ron: Ugh. Probably boasting about the wedding again. See you later.

Harry: Bye.

_Harry has left the conversation._

_Ron has left the conversation._

Hermione: I'm afraid I must go too, Luna. See you.

_Hermione has left the conversation._

Luna: Goodbye everyone.

_Luna has left the conversation._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope, don't own anything. No relation to the author—JK Rowling owns all these characters. Hope this is better than the last one. Tell me if they suck and I should stop writing :) Review, they keep me going! Much love.**

**P.S. The bottom is funnier. Well Fred and George are funny, anyway.**

Harry: We can't say anything, you know.

Ron: Yeah, I know, mate. It sucks.

Hermione: It does not _suck_, Ron. It's very fortunate we realized it ahead of time, if you think about it.

_George has entered the conversation but is appearing offline._

_Fred has entered the conversation but is appearing offline._

Ron: What's to think about? Malfoy ruined everything. Wouldn't be the first time. Bloody 'ell, if I were gonna play Quidditch this year and we were...you know...he would be going home early with a Bludger injury. Or something of the sort. I'd make Ginny hit him right in the gut.

Hermione: Ron, must you be so dramatic?

Ron: Coming from the girl who cried at the Yule Ball in our fourth year...

Hermione: That's exactly what I'm talking about, Ronald! That was a long time ago, and we both know that if you had—

Harry: Cut it out, you guys.

_Luna has entered the conversation._

_Ginny has entered the conversation._

_Neville has entered the conversation._

Luna: Hello everyone!

Ron: Who invited all these people?

Hermione: Don't be so rude, Ron. Hi Luna.

Ron: I didn't single Loon—Luna out, Hermione. I was asking a question out of curiosity, but if you're going to lose your head over it—

Hermione: Ronald, if you would use_ your _head a little more, I wouldn't be yelling at you for being impolite.

Ron: Who said anything about being impolite? Out of curiosity I asked a question. The harm of that I have yet to see.

Luna: Let's not fight, girls.

Ron: Excuse me, Luna, but I believe that—

Hermione: Nice one, Luna.

Neville: Hello Potter.

Harry: ...Um, hi Neville.

Neville: Nice to see you, Potter. How are things going?

Luna: Neville, are you all right? You seem different somehow...

Neville: Just swell, Loony Lovegood, just swell.

Hermione: Neville! I didn't think, out of all the people, _you_ would...

Ron: Maybe we told the wrong person.

Harry: Told him what?

Hermione: Ron, what are you talking about?

Ron: What? You're serious you don't know?

Hermione: You can be _such _an oblivious idiot sometimes, Ronald.

Neville: I second that, Mud—Hermione.

Ron: Neville, were you just about to call her a...dirty blooded?

_Harry has left the conversation and has entered a new conversation with Ron and Hermione only._

Harry: It's not Neville.

Hermione: He was quite rude in there!

Ron: What'dya mean, it's not Neville?

Hermione: Harry? Are you sure you want to say this...online?

Harry: It's Malfoy. I just know it.

Ron: Harry, how, and why, would Malfoy go on Neville's account? For his own amusement?

Hermione: Wait, wait a minute, Ron. Harry might have a point. Malfoy might have thought we would talk about something to Neville in private, and he would receive the information instead.

_Luna has entered the room with Ginny sitting by her 'Virtual 5000'. They are on Luna's account._

Luna: Where'd you guys go? Neville is acting very strange. He called me a Loony Snot—

Harry: It's not Neville.

Luna: What? Luna said it said Neville.

Ron: Why are you speaking in third person?

Luna: This isn't Luna. It's Ginny, beside her on the 5000.

Ron: Oh, please do not start this again. I am begging you, Ginny, do not start this.

Luna: Ronald is just being stubborn, Ginny. It's okay to voice your opinion. Like me, for example. Daddy clearly invented the Virtual 5000 and is planning to—

_Ron has left the conversation._

Harry: Hah! Good one, Luna. Hi Ginny.

Luna: Hi Harry. Nice to see you.

George: That Neville guy is really getting on my nerves. He keeps calling me a filthy Weasley, as if it's some kind of disease.

Fred: Funny little kid, ain't he? He seemed good-natured on the train last year...

Luna: It's apparently not Neville. And how in the world did you get here? I thought Mum told you to go help Dad outside!

Fred: In case you didn't notice, we don't live at your house, Luna.

George: I see the reason they call her a wee bit Loony...

Hermione: Fred! George! That's so rude. And obviously it is Ginny, if you both had any common sense in that peanut-sized brain. I would've thought you'd realized that in your eavesdropping.

George: We weren't eavesdropping.

Fred: It's called casually listening to someone else's conversation.

George: Exactly what I was going to say.

Fred: It's like you're my twin or something.

Hermione: Fools.

Luna: I agree. Unfortunately, those fools and I are blood-related.

Harry: Haha. That is unfortunate.

George: And I thought we liked you, Harry.

Fred: So sad when you think you know a guy.

George: Well, bottoms up, mates.

Fred: See you later, Ginny.

Luna: Ugh.

Hermione: I'm sure you're looking forward to it.

Harry: Too bad Ron wasn't here for this.

George: What? Ron's here.

Hermione: What?

Fred: As here as the rest of us. I can see him from the window. He's reading everything and pretending he's not on.

George: Good try, but he should know better than to position himself right in front of the window.

Ron: Fred, George, I'm gonna pummel you guys. I was doing so well!

Hermione: Ronald!

Luna: What a pity you have to go home to them, Ginny. You can stay with me, if you'd like.

Luna: Okay. That sounds great.

Fred: Well, gotta run. Cheerio.

George: Run into you later, Ginny. You know you can't escape us.

Luna: Oh goody.

Harry: I have to go too. Bye.

Luna: Farewell! Ginny says bye to Hermione and Harry.

_Neville has left the conversation._

Harry: Good thing he left.

Hermione: He might not have. It said Ron left too but he hadn't.

Luna: That's right. Oh well.

_George has left the conversation._

_Fred has left the conversation._

_Luna has left the conversation._

Hermione: Bye Harry.

_Hermione has left the conversation._

Harry: Malfoy, I know you're here.

Neville: Think you know everything, don't you, Potter.

Harry: My friends are my friends, and you need to get out of here. Stop trying to fish for information by pretending to be Neville.

Neville: Who said I'm pretending?

Harry: Don't try to fool me, Malfoy.

Neville: Where's Ginny?

Harry: Don't you dare try to insult her.

Neville: Still like her, like you always did, Potter? Hope the Dark Lord doesn't hear about it, huh? I'm sure he would love to get his hands on a pretty girl like that. After all, she did open the Chamber, did she not?

_Harry has left the conversation._

Neville: Better hope not, Potter. Better hope not. Even if you have other's sacrifice themselves for you, she'd be a big waste.

_Neville has left the conversation. _

**Should I continue? If I don't get more reviews, I'll probably stop. Sorry! Much love. Review if you want it to continue.**


End file.
